


How the Greenie Parties are Prepared

by Evekle



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Fluff then angst, M/M, POV Outsider, This is the longest thing I've ever written, WICKED is Good?, really depends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 17:30:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13862502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evekle/pseuds/Evekle
Summary: There’s a new Greenie coming within the next three days. Everyone in the Glade is bustling around, trying to get ready for the new kid. Some of the Runners are betting that the new kid is going to join them, while every track-hoe is saying that the greenie is going to join them. The two sides have always had this weird beef with one another. It’s odd, not that Stephen is worried about the two sides breaking into a brawl. Frypan is getting the dishes planned out and Nick is trying to think of a good theme for the overall party. They’ve done fairy-lights for the last greenie and some forest theme for the kid before that. Each one needs a theme, it’s something the new greenies will always remember as their happiest night in the Glade. Well, it’s supposed to be the happier days for everyone else.





	How the Greenie Parties are Prepared

There’s a new Greenie coming within the next three days. Everyone in the Glade is bustling around, trying to get ready for the new kid. Some of the Runners are betting that the new kid is going to join them, while every track-hoe is saying that the greenie _is_ going to join them. The two sides have always had this weird beef with one another. It’s odd, not that Stephen is worried about the two sides breaking into a brawl. Frypan is getting the dishes planned out and Nick is trying to think of a good theme for the overall party. They’ve done fairy-lights for the last greenie and some forest theme for the kid before that. Each one needs a theme, it’s something the new greenies will always remember as their happiest night in the Glade. Well, it’s supposed to be the happier days for everyone else.

* * *

 

Stephen has been put in the job of getting the runner who tells the Glade history a relative idea on what to do. He’s been trying to get the correct feedback, since he’s been through off of this before. Hell, he’s even lived through them too. The other runner isn’t exactly happy about this idea, altering the storyline to make it sound less odd as many things have happened since they’ve arrived.

“I’m not altering that part! Look, they should know how we built those hammocks! It took weeks!”

“Eric, please, they really don’t need to know it. I just think that it’ll flow better within the one hour time limit you have alright? Do whatever you want, I’m just giving you my opinion.”

“Sure. I’ll think about it. Get back to you tomorrow?”

“Uh no. I’m helping Adam to get those flowers.”

“Right. How about the day before?”

“Still busy, running the next day.”

“Runners duties suck. So day of?”

“Good that.”

The two boys go off in their separate directions and it’s fine. The day ends off with everyone continuing to talk avidly about who the new greenie is going to be like. Everyone is saying how the new greenie should better be a nice addition to the family. Every Glader is bustling with life, everyone is excited.

 

* * *

 

 

The next day, he’s woken up at dawn by Adam. Stephen has no want to get up, why bother doing that when Adam can find someone else to go with him? It takes him a while to get up from his hammock, much to his own disappointment.

“Dude, no. I’m not going with you to get those flowers.”

“ _You_ told me that _you_ would come with me yesterday! C’mon let’s go!”

“Go bug Peter, he’s another Runner. I’m sure he’ll come with you instead.”

So he gets Adam to leave him alone, honestly, he can be scolded by the others. Call him lazy or anything, he just really doesn’t want to get out of bed. Plus, he needs to think about how the next day’s night is going to go. New greenie also means _another_ person he’s going to have to talk to. On top of all of this, Adam is just really frustrating to work with in general despite his good intentions.

 

Once he gets out of the hammock, it’s noon and he doesn’t care. It’s his day off anyways. There’s no rush. That’s how he spends the rest of the day. There’s nothing worth noting until the evening. Stephen goes to one of the entrances of the Maze, waiting for the two runners to return. It’s five minutes before the walls close, that the two show up again. It’s not a pretty sight, Peter is completely unconscious from the looks of it and paler than before. Adam looks heartbroken, his normally bright blue eyes look glassy. Stephen has never felt more guilty for bawling out of the plan. _It should have been him._ Adam looks like he’s going to kill him. The two are just standing there until Nick arrives.

“Did you get the flowers? What happened, hey Adam, what happened?”

“I got them. And Pete… ”  Adam just breaks down in tears and just clings onto Peter. Then Nick is looking at him and giving him instructions.

“Steph, could you go get a med-jack?”

“Y-yeah.”

 

And he’s running off to the med-jacks as fast as he can. He’s going as fast as soon as he can, he can’t fail them. If Peter dies, it’s his fault. Once he gets to them, Clint’s just finished patching a slicer.

“Clint! You gotta come, we got a problem!” he yells as he runs over.

“Alright. Let’s go.”

He gets Clint to them as fast as he can, dragging the poor med-jack a little. By the time they get to the three, Adam still hasn’t moved an inch and Nick is trying to get Adam away from Peter.

“Clint’s here. You can do something right?”

“ _If_ Adam let’s go, then yes. C’mon Adam please.”

It takes them minutes to pry Adam away from Peter who’s still just as pale as before with his lips turning blue. Adam just refuses to leave, he’s gotta be there for everything. Stephen can’t take this sight anymore, he leaves the scene teary eyed, and bolts all the way to Deadheads. He can’t see this play out in full. Stephen doesn’t know how long it until he has no more tears left.

 

The next morning, Peter and Adam aren’t seen anywhere. Peter not appearing makes sense, he’ll need to ‘recover’ from whatever happened yesterday. What he runs into before going into the Maze, is a troubling sight. The Baggers are burying someone and another kid is on his knees, it’s Adam. _Peter’s dead._ Stephen feels a numb all of a sudden, he just caused the death of one of his own comrades. Everything is cold, he can’t move. By the time he notices that he’s in the Maze, it’s almost midday. The only thing he can do is to do his job, and try not to go numb from the guilt that’s eating him from the outside. This has officially been the worst two days of his entire life.

 

Stephen stays away from Adam after they both return from the day’s run. He can’t look at the other runner at all, and the other runner doesn’t look like he wants to either. What could he say anyways? _Sorry that your friend is dead, it’s indirectly my fault but don’t blame me!_ At the very least, the day can’t get any worse than this right? Well, it was the worse day, until it became the most awful three days of  Stephen’s entire existence.

 

The next day, Adam is gone. He can’t be found anywhere, it’s like a punch in the gut for Stephen. Another Glader gone in a day, it’s awful and everyone just assumes that Adam is dead. Stephen can’t help but feel skeptical. _How can someone just suddenly disappear? The walls were closed last night, so how?_ he asks himself as these questions as he drags himself over to Eric.

“Hey, Steph, what happened?”

There’s a pause. Stephen can’t bring himself to tell the storyteller, so he goes for the easy path.

“Ask Nick. He knows.”

“Fine, shuckface. Let’s get onto the story revision now, alright?”

“Good that.”

The two boys finish the story revisions right before the Greenie horn sounds. It’s a blessing for the two planning the entire story. Stephen has heard the tale around ten times before he was just done with listening to it, it’s around the same time which Eric’s voice goes completely hoarse. The new greenie comes up and he’s an odd one. From what Stephen can see, this greenie is the coldest ones they’ve ever gotten.

 

It’s only until the Greenie Party, where he finally sees the new greenie look animated for the first time. Everything goes well for the most part, except for the flower crowns, everyone stays away from them. Well, it’s everyone but the new greenie, he seems fascinated by them, not knowing the cost of getting those ‘pretty plants’. He’ll go for flower collecting duty from now on. He’s not having another runner die because he was lazy and didn’t want to do it. _I swear, this’ll never happen to anyone else again._ Stephen stays away from everyone for the duration of the party, even away from Wes. He can’t look at anyone in the face.

 

It’s late at night, the stars are out and he can’t sleep. Whenever he closes his eyes, all he can see is the limp form of Peter and Adam’s glassy eyes. So he starts writing on the spare sheets of paper from the Homestead, he can’t cope with the fact that he killed a two brothers. It’s only until he’s done with writing can he lie down and not see those _things._

 

* * *

(Meanwhile in WICKED headquarters)

 

There’s been two deaths in one day, they’ve never seen this before. A13 got killed in the Maze and A15 just dies of grief, it’s all they can really conclude. The head of the Psyches was so curious about A15’s cause of death that she requested them to get his body, somehow. And they did, at the dead of night, they sent in a few individuals to go retrieve the poor boy’s body.  They’ve been examining the body for a few hours and they’ve finally found the cause.

 

The cause of death is Broken Heart Syndrome.

 

Just from the cause alone, they’ve been able to conclude that the two subjects had something going on between them. Now they don’t need to examine more evidence as A15 was fine the day before, all his brain patterns were normal. For the most part, he had a normal heartbeat unless he was with A13, and vice versa.

 

There were times where no one could find the two, like when they run the Maze together, they haven’t managed to pinpoint where the two go exactly. However, they have caught the two sharing hammocks and whatnot. Every Psyche has seen some sort of romantic gesture with the two, no matter how small. One Psyche has seen the two holding hands one time while they were running the Maze, another Psyche had been lucky enough to catch a kiss between the two. Hell, the same Psyche is the only one who’s been monitoring the two since the very beginning, and now the Psyche can’t monitor the subjects they’re interested in. It’s been a hectic three days for everyone.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
